


Knock

by LeilaSRose



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaSRose/pseuds/LeilaSRose
Summary: This is why you should really learn to knock, Narvin...





	Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing [SongOfTheBadWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheBadWolf) / [coordinatorromana](http://coordinatorromana.tumblr.com/) for the edits! This was my first ever fanfic with non-OC content and I had a lot of fun writing it! ^w^

“M-Madam - Madam President. _Madam President_.” Narvin cleared his throat, very red in the face. He stammered wordlessly as he looked from Romana to Leela and back again. “I - I’ve come for - for the reports, o-o-on…”

“Honestly, Narvin, when will you ever learn to knock?” Romana untangled her fingers from Leela’s hair hastily, embarrassed that Narvin had come in at such an inopportune moment.

He sputtered unintelligibly for a moment before he turned on his heel and all but ran out of the presidential suite, still flushed, with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Well, I doubt I’ve ever seen Narvin come and go that quickly.”

“Perhaps we have found a solution to his refusal to knock?” Leela smiled broadly at Romana’s quip.

“Perhaps, although it did sound like he was here for something important. I had better get back to work. Could you bring Narvin back so we may discuss… whatever he came in to discuss?” With another peck on the lips, Romana sent Leela on her way, with K9 on her heels.

* * *

Something about the look on Narvin’s face pricked at Leela. Of course the usual irritation plagued his eyebrows but there had been something more in his eyes, something more honest and open than the clever words he used as a second face. She could probably place it if it had been anyone else wearing it, but the Narvin she knew was incapable of such feelings.

“K9, do you think Narvin is capable of feeling hurt?”

“Hurt is not an emotion, Mistress.”

“How would you know that if you do not have feelings?” K9’s tail wagged at Leela’s affectionate teasing.

They eventually found Narvin sulking in an obscure corner of the city, far from any potential for prying eyes.

“Narvin, Romana wishes to speak with you about… well, about whatever it was you came to discuss.”

Narvin stiffened, taking in a sharp breath, but did nothing else.

“Narvin, I know you can hear me.”

Narvin shifted a little, facing his back directly toward Leela.

“Mistress Romana would like to consult with you about your reports.” K9’s robotic voice seemed to ring too loudly in the space between Leela and Narvin.

“She - She can come find me herself.” Narvin’s voice was curt as usual, if somewhat shaky. “If she is so busy with you that she cannot attend to her duties as President then I have no business seeking her out.”

“Are you _sulking_ , Narvin?”

“I am the head of the Celestial Intervention Agency; I do _not_ sulk.”

“There is no need to snap at me, Narvin. What is _wrong_?”

“Nothing is wrong, Leela! If Romana wants to see me she can come get me herself.”

“I have never seen you like this, Narvin.”

“You know very little about me, _Savage_.”

It had been a while since Narvin had called her that in anything other than good-natured arguments, and this time the word stung quite a bit more. Scowling, she grabbed him by the arm and and pulled him along behind her.

“Mistress, this unit does not think it wise to sulk simply because another party is doing so.” Leela turned her blazing eyes to K9, making him droop a little.

They returned to the presidential suite in silence, with only the occasional pout exchanged between Leela and Narvin.

“Ah, I see you and Narvin have - why are you two sulking? And K9, why are _you_ sulking?”

The responses that followed were cacophonous and near-simultaneous. 

“Correction, Mistress Romana: this unit has no capacity for emotion and cannot sulk.”

“Narvin is being difficult.”

“The savage put her hands on me and pulled me along behind her like some _pet_.” Once again, Narvin’s face had grown red and he slid away from Leela’s grip.

“Well, you're here now. What do you have to report?”

Narvin glanced from Leela to Romana, still very red.

“Well, Narvin?” Leela stared back at him and finally saw exactly where his eyes were leading. “Are you still thinking about-”

“ _No_.” The look was back on Narvin’s face. Leela could see clashes between jealousy, curiosity, hurt, and _longing_. The reason for Narvin’s behavior grew clear. “Please stop staring,” he muttered.

“I see you have regained your normal voice.”

“And I see that there are too many people in this room for briefing on a report. Wouldn't you say so, Narvin?”

Narvin nodded. Leela left the presidential suite once again, taking care to stay near the door. She had to speak with Narvin now that she knew what was bothering him.

* * *

Inside the presidential suite, Romana and Narvin discussed his report at much too close a distance for Narvin’s comfort. More than once she caught him staring at her face with something softer than his usual stony expression, though he continued to sulk when their eyes met.

“Are you alright, Narvin?” Her lips turned down to imitate his. For some reason, seeing her pouting at him made him unable to continue sulking at her.

“Yes, I'm quite alright. Apologies, Madam President.”

“Very well, then. Send Leela in if you see her.”

“Very well.” For a moment, Narvin seemed like his usual self, but then their eyes met as he left the room and he felt his cheeks flush again.

* * *

“Romana would like to see you.” Despite Leela’s attempts to engage him after he had left the presidential suite, he avoided her eyes intently.

“What would she like to see me about? And why do you refuse to look me in the eye?”

Narvin stared resolutely at the wall. “I - I can’t seem to focus properly when you stare like that. I -” He was cut short by the touch of Leela’s lips to his own.

“You speak with too many words, Narvin.” Though her tone was clearly meant to mock him, there appeared to be an overtone of affection for him. “If you were jealous you had merely to approach Romana about it.”

“I-It wasn’t just R-Roma - Madam President - Romana.” Narvin tripped over his own tongue, unable to believe that Leela had been so forward.

“Then perhaps we had better see Romana together.” She held out a hand, which he took hesitantly. “I will not drag you along this time.”

They walked to the presidential suite hand in hand, without knocking.

Romana looked at them, surprised they had come in together, and pouted playfully at Leela.

“Again with the knocking! Have you two come to sulk at each other some more?”

Leela laughed at the puppy pout on Romana’s face.

“No, Romana, Narvin has something to tell you.”

“He does?”

“I do? Well, yes, I do, but -” Another peck from Leela stopped his verbal flood. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Go on, then.” If Romana was bothered by the display of affection, it did not show on her face.

“I… I acknowledge that I was jealous of you, and Leela. When I first came in.” After multiple long pauses between words, Narvin’s voice became steadier. “I have… never been the affectionate type and quite frankly I find the idea of most other people _touching_ me absolutely abhorrent. But with you two, it feels different. And… it feels nice. So I was wondering if… if I could -”

“Yes, Narvin.” Behind the hint of exasperation in her voice there appeared to be an excitement and special affection in Romana. “But only if you promise to _knock_ from now on.”

“O-of course, Mada - Romana.”

With that, he kissed the woman for whom he would tear apart all of time and space.


End file.
